Suicide Squidward
'''Suicide Squidward '''is a lost episode of Spongebob Squarepants, and was one of the two cartoons done only by Andrew Skinner, the other being Three Bloody Drops. This cartoon was the first one Andrew made, and is the one MrJoshGonzales uploaded clips of on his channel, SuicideSquidwardCLIP. It was never viewed by anyone but Josh and a few others. The episode's title card reads "Suicide Squidward." The sand titles are normal Spongebob staff, like Tom Yasumi, but Andrew did this to obscure his credit for creating the tape. The song "Astronauts March" is the music playing, unusual for a title card, and the bubbles pop up. The beginning of this is similar to Squidward's Suicide, Andrew's second tape, but the second image is a still image of Squidward's house, not a zooming image of it. The music fades away, and Squidward is seen playing a strange Clarinet song. Spongebob and Patrick are laughing outside, and Squidward is talks to them out his window. His voice is corrupted, not resembling any known human language, so we cannot understand his speech. He goes back to playing, and the scene fades. For a second, an image of a dead six year old girl is seen. Painty the Pirate is talking, but his voice is heavily distorted, once again seemingly talking in an unknown language. However, the interesting thing is that if one speeds up the audio and reverses it, the result will sound similar to this. Another image of a dead six year old, this time a boy, flashes. Painty keeps talking, then we are suddenly shown the ending of Squidward's concert, and he has a depressed look. The episode jumpcuts to Squidward staring at a creepy demonic Spongebob, and he keeps blankly looking at it. He looks demonic for a second, then looks normal again. The scene swaps to Squidward sleeping, and his eyes spring open. He closes them, then opens again. Sandy is seen standing in Squidward's room with realistic eyes, and then the scene switches back to Squidward's face closeup, eyes bulging. The frame is seen again, but without Sandy. The scene cuts over to Squidward strolling down a road. He keeps up until he reaches the Krusty Krab, which when he reaches the front door, the scene swaps to Squidward in Spongebob's kitchen. A strange loud song is in the background. Mr. Krabs is giving a creepy look, eyes red aswell. Squidward appears, realistic blood now running down his face. Mr. Krabs is shown again, and then the tape transitions to Squidward strolling in the other direction. He does this for a short span of time. Suddenly, a creepy image of Patrick pops up, and he has the same eyes Spongebob from earlier did. Squidward stares at him, with the same red eyes, and blood running down his cheeks. Patrick and Squidward are both in turn seen again once more, before a time card reading "Later" appears. A strange noise is in the background. Plankton is on the sand, with his one eye replaced with the hyper realistic eye, and screams can be heard. The same image of Squidward from ten seconds ago appears, and then Plankton returns again for a short while. When the screen flips back to Squidward, he looks wrinkly and decayed slightly. The sleeping scene from earlier appears, and Squidward wakes up again. He is laying on the bed looking all depressed. A frame of the girl flashes and Squidward is now seen from a different angle. This image is actually the one that Andrew later took and edited for the final image of Squidward's Suicide. The girl image flashes yet again, and Squidward sits up, looking depressed while sitting on the side of his bedding. The same audio from the time card plays, now longer with horrifying music. The audio loops over four times, and in between these intervals, the second and third and the third and fourth, there are strange distorted songs. For the first one, Squidward's wrinkly face is flipped horizontally. For the third, he is looking out the window with his realistic eyes. The music from the Mr. Krabs scene plays. The demonic Spongebob from earlier can be seen aswell. Squidward stares out the window for a few seconds, then appears on the bed again. On this song, Squilliam Fancyson can be seen smiling menacingly in a darkened version of the background from the Sandy scene. He says "DO IT" in a deep, demonic voice, and Squidward finally snaps. He starts sobbing, and closes his eyes. He soon has tears running down his face. The girl image flashes, and he is crying realistic blood, eyes closed. He covers his eyes, still crying blood. He uncovers his eyes, and has the realistic eyes featured in many scenes. His crying, now with a deep laughter and wind noises, is mixed with his screams. Squilliam is seen laughing manically. Squidward is seen again, as the voice says "DO IT" again. He continues crying. Soon, he is in the spot Sandy and Squilliam stood, staring at the viewer with his hyper realistic eyes, crying blood. This goes on for a small while, until the screen blurs through black, presumably in Squidward's mind. Squilliam says "DO IT" again, and the screen blurs through black again, and we are now out of Squidward's mind. In his hand is a sawed-off double barrel shotgun. Squidward keeps crying as he points it at his head and fires, making the screen go red. Squidward is now dead with the gun next to him, blood on him and the wall next to his body. Painty's voice begins, and soon shows him speaking again. The screen goes red for a few seconds, then a title card saying "The End?" appears with unsettling music. The full Suicide Squidward tape will not be released to the public as it is under an FBI investigation. However, a few short clips have been released, three total. The first is 10 seconds, the second is 26, and the third is 12 seconds long. It is the only footage declassified, along with two rare screenshots of the title card and Mr. Krabs. So, that literally means the entirety of the 10-minute episode we have is a mere 48 seconds total and 2 screenshots. Well, it's better than nothing at all. Category:SpongeBob